Cat Valentine
Caterina "Cat" Valentine' '(portrayed by Ariana Grande) is one of the main characters on Victorious. She is known as a ditzy, bubbly, and cheerful person who rarely gets angry. When she gets offended she often exclaims, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat originally explained that she dyed her hair red because it is the same color as a red velvet cupcake, which is her favorite dessert. However, in a more recent video, she explains that her brother thought she was an intruder when coming home late one night and smashed her head with a vase, resulting in her head bleeding. The blood seeped into her hair and stained it red. When Cat liked the color, she decided to dye it red permanently. In Seasons 2 and 3, Cat's hair became a bit darker and longer than it had been in Season 1. In Pilot, Cat's hair was red and curly, though throughout the rest of the series it's still red, but straight. Except in The Blonde Squad, where she wore a blond wig along with Tori and Jade. Cat is almost always cheerful, and is rarely in a bad mood. As an example, in Survival of the Hottest she states that, "I'm really hot, but I'm still in a good mood!", emphasizing the fact that she rarely gets angry or annoyed. In Robbie's song, Robbie's Big Toe, and on a few other occasions throughout the series, she is said to be bipolar. It is possible that she is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. She stated in a Slap video that her mom was a competitive breath holder while she was pregnant with her, which the many baffled doctors her family has visited state as a possible reason as to why she is the way she is. Ariana Grande, the actress who portrays her, says she feels Cat is a challenging character to play because her ditziness might make it hard for her to be seen as likable by the fans and that she works to make them understand Cat's personality. Cat also loves animals such as rabbits, hedgehogs, and any animal that is fluffy and/or adorable. She also seems to have a good sense of humor, though she often takes a compliment as if you mean it to be offensive until you clarify it with her. Her catchphrase is "What's that supposed to mean!?" because she gets offended easily. (This is exactly like Misty from Moody's Point, a parody of a teen drama/soap opera from the Amanda Show.) While Cat is very friendly, her sensitivity, energy, and unusual thought processes make her somewhat difficult to be around without getting annoyed. Part of the dynamic she has with other characters is that they need to walk on eggshells around her, or else they risk getting her upset. Throughout the series, they fail to do so multiple times, although in fairness, Cat doesn't make it easy. Cat's sweet personality has been displayed often throughout the series. She has an innocent demeanor and is often displayed as playful and harmless. While Cat is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic, and is smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and slightly naive. Despite this, she has been shown to have some intelligence. Her fun-loving personality is evident in her frequent giggling and laughing. Her absent-minded character can be off-task and distracted, as shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky, where she was playfully pressing buttons to create fun effects on her computer instead of helping with the project. She can be very sensitive and her feelings are easily hurt, especially when yelling is involved. This is also shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky, when she starts to cry and logs off the chat after Tori, annoyed by Cat messing around, yells at her, as well as in The Worst Couple when she faints from Beck and Jade screaming at each other. In one instance of her mental capacity, Cat is put in a hospital ward and has protection cubes put over her hands. Cat is also very flirtatious, as seen in the episode Survival of the Hottest, when she almost abandons and completely forgets her friends to hang out with and flirt with four cute boys. She first meets the boys by coming over to them and telling them that she thinks the music they are listening to is "really cool". One of her flirting techniques throughout the episode is to poke the boys in the stomach, around the belly button. Cat seemed to enjoy spending time with the boys and showed her naive nature when they kept convincing her to stay when she wanted to get back to her friends. In Sleepover at Sikowitz's , Cat automatically gets a boy's attention to go on a date with her. Also on TheSlap, she created a video and a blog chronicling how she tricks cute boys into being interviewed (the first named Martin played by Jordan Andrusky, the second named Jesse played by Aldo Quintino) by inviting them over to a "party" at her house. The "party" then turns out to be just the two of them alone. Cat then asks Martin and Jesse questions, such as where Martin grew up and what he likes in a girl (specifying hair color and flipping her hair in his direction while asking, "Redheads?"), as well as feeding him grilled cheese she says she made herself, playing romantic music and dancing with him (she compliments him on his dancing technique). Cat leans her head on Jesse's shoulder and asks him to feel her freshly-washed hair, then asks him what kind of dreams he has (asking if he dreams of sports, cars, girls, or one girl in particular, implying herself). She also asks him what his favorite musical note is, and when he does not know how to respond, demonstrates her singing ability while leaning in close to his face, then kisses him and asks flirtatiously which note was his favorite. Cat's dancing style is also flirtatious, such as in Freak the Freak Out, where she dances onstage during her duet with Jade as well as during part of Tori's performance and is seen doing so with an attractive guy after Tori wins the competition, and in iParty with Victorious, where she shakes her chest with her arms extended. Other boys she has dated and/or flirted with include Dusty (mentioned on TheSlap), Daniel (Cat's New Boyfriend), Tug (Prom Wrecker), Sinjin (Robarazzi), Gibby from iCarly (iParty with Victorious), Jason Sikowitz (Sleepover at Sikowitz's), and Evan Smith (The Blonde Squad). She has also kissed Robbie (to show him that a girl can kiss a guy without it meaning anything) in Stage Fighting and Beck (for a movie) in A Film by Dale Squires. Sometimes Cat would visit Tori and the cyberchase fighters along with Andre Robbie Jade Beck Rex and Trina.And go on adventures with them. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Buzz and Delete's Adventures Allies Category:Females